Sound Of Silence
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt is a teenage prostitute, and he is left orphaned.  He must move in with his father's widow, and her stepson, Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is AU... I don't know where this came from, but btw in case you didn't know, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

As Kurt looks out of the window of the plane, he wonders to himself, _How did things get this bad?_

* * *

><p><em>1994<em>

Twenty-one year old, Isabella Hampton was sitting at an old bar, wondering to herself, _How did things get this bad?_

She was supposed to be at Vanderbilt, but instead, here she was in _Ohio._ She was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed that a handsome, young man sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, simply.

She looked at him, then finally said, "Hello." And things progressed from there. First, they talked, and had a few drinks, then, they went back to his car, and she gave him a blow-job. Then, they got to a cheap motel and had sex.

* * *

><p>Burt got the call a few weeks after he had met her. "I'm pregnant." Out of shock, he hung up (Something he would later regret). The next few weeks he had tried to call her, but she never answered.<p>

He knew that he should've used protection, but he was living in the moment, and Bella was just so mesmerizing. She was gorgeous.

She had pale, milky skin, and luscious, brunette hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. She was independent, but very sweet.

Isabella had gone to Vanderbilt for a semester, but dropped out, pursuing her career as a performer.

That didn't go too well.

She had barely gotten to Columbus when she realized she didn't have any money. If she could barely pay for the gas to get there, than how the hell was she going to pay for a place to stay, or food, and now, as Burt was thinking about it, how was she going to pay for a baby?

* * *

><p>Bella had just called Burt to tell him the news when he hung up. She threw the phone at the wall, then packed up all of her things (including some stolen items from the motel) and left.<p>

She lived on the streets for a few days, selling some of her clothes, and some of the stolen things from the motel. Once she had enough money, she bought a one-way ticket to San Francisco. She never spoke to the father of her child again.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Isabella had moved to San Francisco, she found an apartment in the seedy district of Tenderloin. She got a job as a prostitute, and got into drugs.<p>

A month later, she had a heroine addiction.

* * *

><p>Since Bella did heroine and other drugs when she was pregnant, Kurt was premature. He weighed four pounds, and had breathing issues. Little did she know, there would be even bigger complications later on.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt was six, he figured out what he and his mom's "clients" did in the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt was nine, he walked into his apartment, looking for his mother. "Mom?" "Mom!" He found her in the bathroom, "sleeping."<p>

She overdosed on heroine and died.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran to the neighbor's apartment, and he called 9-1-1. It was too late, and the social worker had come to take Kurt away. He had cried for his mother, but in the end, he realized <em>that crying never solves anything. She never really loved him anyway.<em>

He was taken in by his Aunt Nancy. She was a heartless lawyer who didn't pay any mind to him at all. When Kurt had found out that she died in a car accident, he didn't cry at all. In fact, he sort of felt relieved. She barely fed him, and often beat him.

* * *

><p>After his Aunt Nancy died, Kurt just kind of fell of the radar. He packed a bag full of clothes, food, and books, and was on his way. He was homeless at age eleven.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2005<em>

Kurt Hummel was sitting on the streets of Tenderloin, alone, when a pretty young girl that went by, Jade came by. "Baby, what are you doin' out here?"

"I have no place else to go," Kurt said emotionlessly.

"No place to go, eh?"

Kurt was about to reply with a witty comment, when a large black man came towards Jade. "Jade what the hell are you doin' out here?"

"Just talkin' relax, Willie."

"To a client?"

"No."

Willie approached Kurt and stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Willie Freelander. You got no place to stay?"

Kurt shook his head, "No."

"You need some work?"

"Yes. What kind of work?"

That day, Kurt became an eleven year old prostitute.

* * *

><p>Kurt became friends with all of the hookers, and lived in the whorehouse with them. It was a tiny, rundown house, with all of the whores in the basement, and the pimp upstairs.<p>

Kurt knew all of their stories.

Jade was a tall, black woman with long black hair, and big breasts. She was homeless just like Kurt, and Willie took her in.

Bambi was a tall, blonde haired woman with big, green eyes, and the biggest heart ever. She was in college, but flunked out half way through the semester because college just 'wasn't her thing'.

Kurt's closest 'friends' were Cherry and Baron.

Cherry was a short brunette just out of high school, with big ambitions. But then she got pregnant and her folks kicked her out. Willie found her, and demanded she get an abortion.

Baron was a tall, black man in his early thirties. He was a kind man who was always a father figure towards Kurt. Baron had kids of his own, and after his wife died, he was laid off. This was the only way he could afford to take care of four children. He was the only one who didn't live in the whorehouse.

Kurt's 'street name' was Babydoll, because he was the youngest, and because of his doll-like features, but also because of the 'sexy babydoll nightgowns' that women often wore.

* * *

><p>Once he started working for Willie, he got into alcohol. One year later he started smoking. By the time he was thirteen, he was drinking, smoking, and had stolen everything he owned.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Babydoll was outside, walking with Jade, Bambi, Cherry, and Baron. A gang had come by; there were at least ten of them, all men, and all had guns.

Baron had tried to reason with them, but that had just earned him a shiner and a broken nose. All of them started gathering around, and soon enough a full-on gang fight had broken out.

About an hour later, the police had arrived, but by that time Jade had been shot, and Cherry had bled to death.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Now there was only Babydoll, Bambi, and Baron, and the money around was tight. Kurt had seen people get shot, beaten up, and had even gotten in a good amount of fights before himself. Although he was small, he really could fight well.

He and Baron were having a conversation while smoking, when they heard a loud crash. They ran downstairs to find Bambi, lying unconscious next to a gun.

She had killed herself. Kurt couldn't blame her.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

Kurt was on the sidewalk when a car pulled up slowly next to him. A man in his mid-thirties approached Kurt.

"How much?"

"Fifty for a blow, eighty for sex."

"That's pretty expensive. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. That's why it's more money."

"I see," the man said, pulling out a fifty.

They went into a cheap motel, and Kurt knelt down, about to undo his belt, when the man reached for something in his pocket. _Fuck, Kurt thought. He's gonna shoot me._

But instead the man pulled out a badge. "You're under arrest."

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to run away, but the man pinned him, then called for backup.<p>

They arrived at the police station, and they started asking Kurt questions.

"What's your name?" The officer asked.

Kurt was handcuffed, and in a cell, but he said, "Babydoll."

"Come on, kid if you make this easy you can go. Now, what's your name?"

"I told you, it's Babydoll."

"Look, if we don't get your real name than we'll have to call the social worker in."

"I told you my real name."

"Fine."

An hour later, a mid-aged woman appeared in the doorway. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

"Babydoll."

"If you don't tell me your name, then I have no choice but to send you to a foster home, and trust me there are a lot of bigger kids there, and not a whole lot of food."

"Kurt. Okay, my name's Kurt."

"And your last name?"

After about an hour of asking, he finally responded, "Hampton. I'm Kurt Hampton."

* * *

><p>Kurt was kept in a cell while the social workers and the Children Protection Services tried to find who else they could take Kurt to.<p>

They looked up Kurt Hampton.

_Mother: Isabella Julianna Hampton; Deceased_

_Father: Burt Thomas Hummel; Deceased_

They looked up Burt Hummel, and found Carole Hudson.

It was decided that Kurt would take a plane into Lima, Ohio to live with his father's widow and her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... kind of crazy, but I like it. ;) I'm crazy like that.<strong>

**So should I keep writing? Well, I'm going to anyways soo...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so here's the second chapter! Sorry this took so long, but I wrote the next chapter like a month after the first one was up because I was just so busy and then I was going to post it the next week or two, but it didn't save right and all of it was just gone! :( But I finally got over my writer's block and here it is!

This story is based off of Comicbookfan's (telm_393) story, which you should go check out! It's called, It's A Bad Way.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><em>1994<em>

Carole Johnson, a twenty six year old nurse is in the emergency room at Lima Memorial Hospital, waiting for someone to come in. It's twelve thirty a.m. on a Wednesday night, and it's not very busy.

She was talking with some of the other younger nurses when a man who looks to be about her age walks in. He is holding his left shoulder with a look of pain on his face. She runs over to him, excited to finally have a patient. "Hello! What seems to be your problem?"

It turns out that the man's name is Christopher Hudson, and he dislocated his left shoulder while training. He was going to join the army as soon as the needed recruits, and he wanted to stay in top shape so he was prepared.

* * *

><p>They spent several months dating before he asked the question. They got married four months after he proposed. Two months after they were married Carole got pregnant. They hadn't been using protection because they wanted to have children, but they didn't want to plan everything so much, so they just didn't use a condom.<p>

Fourteen months after they met each other, they had gotten married, gotten pregnant, and gotten sent to the Middle East.

Two months after Finn Christopher Hudson was born, his father died.

* * *

><p><em>2002<em>

Finn was eight years old, and he played football, baseball, basketball, and the drums. He was in third grade, and although it was hard for Carole to raise a growing son on her own, she did a pretty great job.

He was polite, and although he didn't hang out with the best group of boys, she knew that Noah Puckerman had helped Finn because he was sometimes on the shy side.

She did have to take night shifts at the hospital sometimes so he could go to a game, or a cub scout meeting, or a practice, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Carole was at the grocery store one day when she accidentally ran her cart into someone. The man, Burt Hummel, asked her out on a date the next week.

The two began dating, and Burt was really good with Finn. One night, a few weeks after the two got engaged, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Finn had gone out with some friends, and Carole caught the longing look Burt had after Finn left. It looked sad almost. "Burt," she started.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Uh, well," he stammered.

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"Yes, I know," he said, "Okay, so I haven't ever told anyone this before, but, uh, well I kind of have a son."

Carole's eyes widen in shock, and seeing her astounded expression, he continued, "It was a long time ago, he is probably about as old as Finn by now, but I met this girl at a bar, and we had sex, and she called a few weeks later and told me she was pregnant. I was going to stay with her, but she left the day after I found out. I never saw or heard from her again. The hospital called the day he was born because she put my name on the birth certificate, but there was no way to look either of them up. I don't even know his name."

"Oh, Burt," Carole said, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "I was thinking about trying to find her some day, but then you and Finn came along, and you saved me. You're all I need."

* * *

><p><em>2010<em>

Carole got the call during work. Burt was in the hospital. She ran up to the floor he was on, but it was too late. He had a heart attack, and due to the lack of oxygen to his brain, he died.

Finn called to the principal's office during Spainish. He thought that he was in trouble, but when the principal said that he needed to drive to the hospital, he thought that it was his mom, since she worked there. He really didn't think anything bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

"Hey, Finn?" Carole called.

"Yeah?" Finn answered, coming down the steps.

"I have some very important news for you."

"Uh, okay."

"Finn," Carole began, "A while back Burt had a son, and he is seventeen years old, the same grade and age as you. His mom died when he was little, and after that he just sort of fell of the radar, but they found him, and the only family that he had was Burt. We're the closest he's got, and he's going to be living with us for a little while."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! What's his name?"

"I don't know yet."

"Where is he from?"

"Well," Carole said, "He is from a place in San Fransisco, California. It's not a very good neighborhood."

"Oh. Wait, you said that his mom died. How did he live?"

"It's sort of a miracle he is still alive and healthy," Carole answered, trying to put on hold a very awkward conversation she was about to have to have.

"Are you not telling me something, mom?" Finn asked, "Cause I can totally tell when you're lying."

"Well," Carole began, "You see, he was a teenage prostitute."

Surely if Finn was drinking water he would have spit it out by now.

"What!"

"He was homeless, and he had to make money some how, but he is coming to live with us and you will be nice to this boy, and you will treat him kindly, and you will not bring any of this up unless he says it first, do you understand?"

"Yes, but I mean, that's so sad."

Carole just nodded.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into glee club early that day so he could tell them about his new step-brother. Everyone was asking questions about him, but he didn't tell them any of the things his mom told him not to say. Basically, all that New Directions knew about him was that he was the same age as them, and he was from San Fransisco.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of along with the first one, comparing how different Kurt's and Finn's childhoods were.<p>

Please go read telm_393's story It's A Bad Way!

Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was in the Ms. Banks, the social worker's, car after being picked up from the airport, and they were driving down the streets of Ohio. Kurt was looking out the window, admiring the clean streets, and the nice, brick houses. Where he was from, the nicest streets only had two hookers at the intersection, and the biggest, cleanest house only had three broken windows.

The car slowed to a halt at a large, brick house. _This must be my new home, _Kurt thought. _I bet these people are loaded._

It was a very nice house, siding that was actually clean white, and grass that wasn't completely brown.

Ms. Banks walked out of the car and a woman who looked to be in her early forties approached her. Kurt stayed in the car. "Hello, I'm Amy Banks."

The woman shook her hand, "I'm Carole Hudson-Hummel, pleased to meet you."

"Well, it was very kind and generous of you to take him in. We had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't do well in foster care."

Carole nodded her head, curious to see Kurt. Amy motioned for him to come over, and when Kurt got out Carole was not picturing this. Kurt was wearing an old t-shirt that was way too tight, and sagging, long blue jeans. His hair was tousled, and his clothes and face were extremely dirty. It looked like he hadn't showered in weeks, but he still reeked of cheap cologne.

"Kurt, this is Carole Hudson-Hummel, your new guardian," Amy Banks said.

Kurt nodded his head her way and continued to kick at some dirt on the side of the road. "Ms. Hudson-Hummel, this is Kurt Hampton."

Carole raised her eyebrows at the last name, then felt stupid because of course he would take his mother's last name, he never knew his father. And he never would.

Kurt blocked out their conversation, and then looked curiously as a giant teenage boy emerged from the house. "Hey!" he called, running up to see the new member of the Hudson clan. "I'm Finn," He waved way to excitedly, Kurt thought.

"Kurt."

"So, you're seventeen?" The taller teen asked, starting his own conversation while the social worker and his mother talked.

"Sixteen, actually, I'll be seventeen in May."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you have your license yet?"

"No," Kurt answered sassily, _Boy, he really is dumb. Did his mother tell him anything about me at all? I barely even had food let alone a car to drive."_

"Oh, well that's okay I'll drive you to school anyways."

Kurt nodded, then thought, _School? I don't know anything about school. I only learned how to read and write from the neighbor down the hall when I was five._

Ms. Banks and Carole stopped talking and then they said their goodbyes. Carole led Finn and Kurt into the house, giving Kurt the full tour. When they came up the stairs they walked down the hall and stopped at a small room on the left side of the hall. "Kurt," Carole said, "This is where you'll be sleeping, I know it's kind of small, but this was our only guest room."

"Who else will be staying in here?" Kurt asked _There is no way this room is all for me, he thought._

"Just you," Carole said, "Well I'll be down the hall, and Finn is right across from you, but this is your room. And right through that door is your bathroom," Carole said, pointing towards a wooden door at the back of the bedroom._ "_Well I'll give you sometime to get settled in, dinner will be ready in about an hour_."_

Finn smiled at him and awkwardly left a few minutes after his mother. Kurt looked around his room, a bed, a dresser, a vanity, and a small T.V. In the bathroom was a toilet, a shower/tub and a sink. _Wow, these people really are loaded._

About an hour later Carole called him down to dinner and he followed Finn into the dining room. They ate the most food Kurt had ever seen in one meal. There was chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, carrots, and a homemade cake for desert. Kurt's jaw dropped slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is short, but I promise a new update soon!<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to sleep that night at about ten in a warm bed and with a full stomach. He would have to go to school tomorrow. He really didn't want to, and he would probably just ditch Finn once they got to the building, but hey, he'll humor them.<p>

Kurt woke up at about two in the morning and realized that he needed a fix. Cigarettes, wine, hell he'd even work with cigars or weed at this point, but just something, anything.

He sneakily went downstairs to raid the wine cabinet. He chose some inexpensive Sangria and drank about a quarter of the bottle before putting it back. He'd have to get some cigarettes some time this week.

After his nightly fix he went back to his room and snuggled deeply into the thick comforter. Kurt was woken up from his deep sleep by loud thumping and finally a short rap on his door.

He was startled by the six-foot-three figure standing at his doorway at first, and immediately reached for a blunt object (which just happened to be the bedside lamp) out of habit. "Whoa, easy there dude," Finn said. "I just came to wake you up. We leave for school in about forty minutes. Breakfast is downstairs whenever you're ready. Oh, and my mom put some of my old, smaller clothes in the drawers if you need to change."

"Right," Kurt said, untensing.

Once the frankenteen shut his door and tramped down the hall he took a quick shower, styled his hair, and searched for some clothes. He never could really afford nice clothing, but he had always wished he could wear some of those chic outfits he saw in the Vogue magazines he often stole. Inside the drawers of the bureau were a few pairs of barely worn jeans that he decided would probably fit, and a plain new-looking red t-shirt. He paired it with a thin, black belt and a pair of black high tops.

Kurt went down to the kitchen to find Carole and Finn sitting at the small kitchen table eating cereal, bacon, and some fruit. "Good morning, Kurt," Carole said.

"Morning," Kurt replied not looking her in the eye.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Kurt said, still focusing elsewhere.

"Well," Carole said, "There's some food on the table, help yourself."

"Thanks."

After breakfast Finn and Kurt went out to Finn's car, an old truck that was in genuine need for a new paint job.

Finn must've sensed Kurt examining it because as he got in he said, "Me and dad fixed it one summer. You would have liked him. He was always supporting me and he was so understanding. He was great."

Kurt just nodded and sighed, getting into the passenger's side. He understood what Finn was trying to say. _"He would be okay with having a gay son who used to live in a whore house, who also smokes, drinks, and does drugs."_

They pulled up to a large, brick building and as the two walked together, a mohawk-haired boy approached them. "So, you must be Finn's new bro?"

"I suppose you could say that," Kurt said, scrutinizing the teenage boy.

"Puck," He said, nodding.

"Kurt."

"He doin glee?" Puck asked Finn.

"Um, I don't know. He has to stay today though because I have to give him a ride home." Finn then turned to Kurt, "Hey, Kurt I have to stay for glee today, so at the end of the day just meet me in the chorus room, I'll show you where it's at, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and they soon got into the school. Kurt was immediately faced with a short, brown-eyed brunette wearing just about the ugliest sweater he had ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry," She said, extending her hand out for the young boy to shake.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, eying the girl suspiciously.

"I'm assuming that Finn has told you about our school's glee club," Rachel said.

"Yes, he may have mentioned it. Now listen Hobbit, just let me get to class, I can assure you that I have zero interest in your silly club."

Kurt walked away from Rachel, leaving her jaw hanging open. Finn chased after his new step-brother, ignoring his stunned girlfriend.

"Kurt, what was that all about?"

"I don't want to be in your stupid club, and I don't want to have to deal with that spoiled bitch, and I don't want you to get all up in my face!"

"Whoa," Finn said, backing up and raising his hands in mock surrender, "Fine, you don't have to be all defensive about it."

"Well you don't have to chase after me, and you definitely don't have to play "big-brother" on me, okay? You can just leave me alone now."

"Kurt, I actually want to be friends with you. I know that you didn't have the best life back in California, but-"

"Stop! Just stop it! Please, I know that you're mom is making you play nice with me, but she can cut it out too. It's obvious that no one wants me here, the social workers just made me come here so I wasn't working the streets, but you don't have to do all of that for me. Just let me stay here until I turn eighteen and then I'll be out of you're life."

"Kurt, no one wants that for you!" Finn said. "We just want to be your family. If Burt was still here he'd want to take you in and get to know you, too."

"Stop lying to me, I know that your mom's just making you say that. Just pretend to be brothery at home, and then we can avoid each other at school. It's obvious you don't want to be seen with me. I mean, come on! You're Finn Hudson, the popular jock!"

"Kurt, we just want to be here for you, can't you just accept that?"

"No, Finn, I really can't. I can't just accept that these two strangers want to come into my life, and take me in, and feed me, and clothe me and that they don't want anything out of it! How can you just expect me to do that?"

"Fine, Kurt, if you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Just know that we'll be here if you need us."

* * *

><p>AN

So I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I figured I'll just split it up and post the shorter chapter sooner, rather than post a longer chapter way later. I'm sorry for not updating this in like, forever but now that it is summer vacation I _should _have some more time to update my stories! Yay!

I love recieving all of your awesome reviews they just make my day! I would love to get some more! ;)


End file.
